Anything's Possible
by GrimmSen10
Summary: When Ann Possible walks in on something unexpected, she learns that anything really is possible for a Possible. KIGO


**Author's Note:** Just sat down and wrote this today. I've been wanting to write a KIGO piece for ages. I've been working on another, longer story, but had a bit of a block and was able to pen this instead. I'd love to know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Disney (c) and therefore all components of Kim Possible (c) do not belong to me.

**"Anything's Possible"**

Doctor Ann Possible was used to strange happenings in her home. With a rocket scientist husband and twin sons that tested above genius level, she had grown accustomed to appliances going missing and then showing up a few days later on a model rocket flying through her kitchen. Alien invasions and attacks on their home by the super-villain population of the world were happenstance as well due to the world saving antics of her headstrong, college freshman daughter. Simply put, the brain surgeon had learned to expect the unexpected. The family motto of "anything's possible" certainly seemed to ring true.

Even with all of the little surprises that life had thrown at her in the past two decades, Ann was knocked completely off balance by what she had witnessed when she entered her daughter's room that morning to see if she was awake. Even now, nearly fifteen minutes later, she was having a hard time convincing herself it was real and not some sort of pre-coffee morning delusion. Usually, she would miss the chaos of an average morning in the Possible household, the boys running wild throughout the house and Kim flying down the stairs with barely minutes to spare on her way to morning classes, but today she was glad for the break. James had taken the twins to school early in order to help them set up for their science fair. She didn't have to be to the hospital until mid-afternoon and Kim only had one night class, so she had planned on having a bit of a "girl's day in" with her only daughter. It had been far too long since they'd spent any time together and this morning had certainly opened Ann's eyes to the fact that she didn't exactly know her daughter as well as she once did.

If someone had told her even yesterday that she would walk in on her straight-edged, morally spotless daughter in such a compromising position, she'd have laughed herself into delirium. Now, Ann wouldn't delude herself into thinking that her rather fit and attractive young daughter, in all her fame, didn't have any suitors. If she were honest with herself, she had accepted long ago when Kim and her best friend turned boyfriend Ron Stoppable had started dating, that her little girl was most likely not a little girl anymore. She simply had not been prepared for the sight that had greeted her upon entering her daughter's room. Making a note to never enter a room without knocking again, she tried to remove the image of her daughter straddling another woman. An obviously naked woman who Kim seemed to get immense pleasure from kissing if her breathy moan was any indication. What shocked Ann the most was not that her daughter was . . . doing things with a woman, but the fact that she was doing them with the last woman anyone would have ever expected.

Her reverie was interrupted by the creaking of the stairs. Kim usually moved silently, so she knew that her daughter was purposely alerting her to her presence. Ann turned, setting the coffee mug she'd been holding onto the counter, releasing the death grip she had on it. Shuffling footsteps told her that Kim had entered the kitchen and the forced calm of her daughter's breathing told her that the courageous young woman who went toe to toe with death on a weekly basis was afraid of her reaction. She heard a slight hiccough from behind her and could tell that Kim was holding back tears. She needed to turn and face her child, to ensure her that she would always love her and be there for her. She just never would have thought it would be so difficult to do something as simple as turn around.

"Mom," Kim squeaked. "Please. L-look at me. Please." The sound of fabric rustling and of the nearly imperceptible creak of the kitchen tile alerted Ann to the fact that Kim was fidgeting. It was something she did only when in extremely nerve-wracking emotional conditions. Kim could save the world while barely breaking a sweat, but when it came to difficult emotional situations, she was far from confident. "Mom, I –"

"You what, Kimmie?" Spinning around suddenly, Ann knocked her coffee cup off of the counter, both she and her daughter flinching slightly as it shattered on the floor. There was a moment where both women seemed to be frozen where they stood. Kim's hand had flown to cover her mouth and Ann's eyes had closed in an almost pained expression. The moment of suspended animation was broken as, in a blur of green and black, the lithe form of a tall woman with mint colored skin was suddenly standing almost protectively in front of the younger redhead, her fist glowing with green energy. She looked ready to pounce on any threat that presented itself, her emerald eyes flashing with something that might have been concern. A small hand reached up and placed itself reassuringly on the volatile woman's upper arm. She relaxed her stance immediately, turning a soft look on the younger woman. After a short, whispered conversation, the elder of the two nodded and left the room, glancing back at the two Possible women, standing at opposite ends of the kitchen. Mrs. Dr. Possible witnessed the interaction between her daughter and the woman she had long believed to be said daughter's arch nemesis. To say she was confused would be the understatement of the century.

Ann stooped to clean up the broken mug as Kim plopped down wearily onto one of the kitchen chairs letting her head drop into her hands. Once all of the broken bits had been dropped into the trash and left over coffee wiped up, Ann joined her daughter at the kitchen table. The two sat in silence for long moments, neither sure how to start the conversation they knew must be had.

"Mom"

"Kimmie"

There was the sound of uncomfortable laughter as each woman spoke at the same time and then stopped abruptly, realizing her blunder. The sat in silence another moment before the elder Possible bid the younger to speak with a wave of her hand.

"I never meant for you to find out that way," she mumbled, studying her fingernails rather intensely and speaking through a curtain of hair.

"It was a bit of a shock," Ann agreed. "I just want to know how, or what, or should I say when?" Ann shook her head, and spread her hands in a helpless gesture, completely at a loss for how to phrase exactly what she wanted to say, to ask. When it came to brain surgery, she was the best around, acting on pure instinct and an endless well of knowledge concerning the hippocampus and other cerebral regions. But when it came to matters such as this, she found herself about as articulate as a toddler with a speech impediment.

"It just kind of happened." Kim spoke as if she hardly believed it herself. "Well, no, maybe it didn't just happen. We've been fighting each other for nearly five years and yet, I've always respected her and even, I guess, on some level, trusted her. She's my equal in so many ways and it was only ever the line between good and evil that stopped me from seeing it. But we're not so different, Mom. Really, we're so good together. She's smart and funny in a really sarcastic way. We just click so well. And I know you're probably thinking; 'What about all the times she tried to kill you?' But I was never in any real danger. She wasn't any more likely to kill me than I was to kill her. Oh gosh, Mom, the fighting." Here, a blush began to color Kim's cheeks. The elder woman could clearly see a twinkle in her daughter's eye as she spoke about the woman in question. Mother's intuition told her this was more than just a passing fling. She was beginning to understand, even if just a bit. Kim's blush darkened and she lowered her voice into a conspiratorial whisper, causing her mother to lean in closer. "It's like we've been teasing each other all this time. Like, like . . ."

"Foreplay." Ann's hand flew to her mouth and she blushed quite red. Kim stared at her mother in shock for a moment and then let out a light giggle, clapping her own hand over her mouth. Both women tried to contain their laughter and failed miserably. Their bout of giggles was a result of the high tension suddenly being snapped with Ann's unexpected utterance.

After composing themselves, the two women were able to speak much more freely. Ann listened as Kim explained that after a rather tedious mission against Drakken and Shego, she had sent Ron ahead to signal their ride and all but collapsed against the damaged outer wall of Drakken's latest lair. She had dozed for just a moment and had awakened to find Shego kneeling over her, looking frazzled and concerned, checking her wounds. When Shego had realized that she was awake, she feigned disinterest and played at being cruel and mocking, but Kim had seen right through it. She had then told the green hued villainess that she was exhausted, but otherwise fine and it had seemed as though a great weight lifted off of Shego's shoulders. Ron had returned moments after causing Shego to make an escape, but from then on, things had been different between the two women. Their fighting had become more rhythmic and less dangerous. To the outside observer, they were still trying to destroy each other, but in reality, they unconsciously pulled punches and didn't kick quite as hard as before. Then, they had kissed when one of Drakken's foiled plots left them trapped in the panic room of a collapsing mansion. From there, things progressed. Soon, they were sneaking around to see each other. The night before had been the first time they'd ever ended up in the Possible home (which Ann found oddly comforting) and was something they hadn't intended to happen.

Through it all, Ann listened and took notice of the emotion that seemed to surge forth from her little "Bubble Butt" as she spoke of the woman currently listening in at the stairs. Ann was sure the villainess thought she was being rather sneaky, but being the mother of a globe-trotting heroine and twin geniuses, she had picked up on a few things, least of which was the uncanny ability to tell when somebody was listening in from outside the door. Whether Kim realized it yet or not, Ann could see that she held some very strong feelings for her former arch nemesis. Even though it was a turn that she had never expected, she couldn't help but feel overwhelming support of her daughter and the relationship that, while unconventional, made her little girl happy. She would stand by Kim's side through it all, no matter what. When Global Justice came to call for Shego's past transgressions, or when James and the twins found out, or even when it finally came time to tell Ron and risk losing his friendship, Ann would be there, giving her daughter strength and a shoulder to cry on (though she was becoming more sure by the minute that Kim already had a very strong support system right upstairs). As Kim apologized again for bringing their affair into her mother's home, Ann placed a comforting hand on her arm, telling her in gesture alone that it was alright and that she had support if she should need it. Leaning across the table, Kim enveloped her mother in a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you, Mom. I knew you would understand." Jumping up from her chair, Kim gave her mother another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I have to tell Shego."

Ann simply smiled. Just as Kim opened the door, she spoke, just loudly enough to make sure that the person she knew was on the other side would hear; "Hurt her, Shego and I will hurt you."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

As Kim and Shego walked up the stairs, Shego thought about the last thing Ann Possible had said. "Ya know, Princess, I think your mom really would hurt me if I did something bad to you."

"Oh, I don't doubt she would," Kim replied simply. Shego was silent for the rest of the trip to Kim's room. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"That thing your mom said about us fighting was pretty interesting," she said waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna spar a little?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

From the kitchen, Ann Possible could hear the sound of a startled squeak followed by a good deal of laughter which died away rather quickly. Smirking to herself, she grabbed her travel coffee mug and finished preparing herself to head into the hospital. At least now she knew she didn't have to worry so much when Kim was called out to deal with Drakken and Shego. It seemed that the most unlikely alliance had formed and developed into something quite a bit more.

Chuckling to herself, she admitted that yes, anything _was_ possible for a Possible.


End file.
